


Be Mine, Pal-entine

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not of Love, Confessions, Fluff, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Remus Centric, Valentine's Day, aroace remus, palentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Ok, can I get some DLAMP with a chaotic Remus (aro/ace) being himself?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, DLAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Be Mine, Pal-entine

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Ok, can I get some DLAMP with a chaotic Remus (aro/ace) being himself?"

Valentine’s day. 

A topic of much controversy among the inhabitants of the mindscape since Thomas had first started taking note of it as a young teenager, and an event that was always highly anticipated, regardless of where you stood on the matter. This was to be their first since the Reconciliation, and the atmosphere around the house was electric. 

Remus was planning his own fun. He wasn’t part of their fun little group lovey-dovey thing, not in the way the others were, but Logan had offered him the term ‘queer-platonic partner’ and he was turning it over and over in his mind to test the taste of it. He’d come to the conclusion that it kinda worked, and he- unlike Deceit who hated socially constructed capitalist events- liked the idea of using Valentine’s day to debut the title. But who should he give it to? 

Roman didn’t need it- they were brothers in more than blood and they were just starting to reforge their relationship back to something very different than this. 

Patton was… they weren’t like that. Patton was lovely, and he was trying really hard to be patient with Remus, but they just _weren’t like that_. There would always be that small amount of distance between them that they would never be able to overcome, some awkwardness in their conversations that they would never lose. No, it wasn’t for Patton. 

Virgil was trickier. Because with Virgil he had _history_ , and even if some of it wasn’t the greatest it was still important. They’d been together, two of the youngest of the sides, hidden in the darkness with only Deceit to guide them, trying not to hurt each other. He loved Virgil dearly, in the way war bonded soldiers together forever, but the title wasn’t for him either. Maybe one day they could be friends- they were close enough already to spend time alone one on one. Maybe he’d give Virgil a friendship gift instead. Maybe a box of spider eggs to grow… 

That only left Logan and Deceit. 

Logan; well, the thought made him all warm inside. It wasn’t time yet, too soon for them to discuss labelling that way when they were- sure- good friends but Remus wanted to wait a little longer. He felt… nervous when he thought about asking. Maybe Roman would say that meant it was the best time, but Remus was unused to feeling nervous and was far more inclined to listen to the queasiness in his stomach than to Roman. 

Deceit was almost a no-brainer. _Almost_. Because Deceit was his ride or die, his go-to, the Thelma to his Louise. He would murder or more importantly _die_ for Deceit, and he thought the snake probably felt the same way. Probably, was the issue. Because Deceit was notoriously close-lipped about his feelings, even more so than Logan. Where Logan struggled to vocalise his emotions Deceit actively avoided discussing them. And they’d never spoken about them once since the Reconciliation. In fact they’d been lacking in one on one time quite sorely lately, between Deceit’s newfound place in the romantic pentagon and Remus’s work rebuilding bridges with Roman. 

So he wasn’t sure. 

But in this case Roman’s advice _did_ fly, because it was Deceit, and he would never be able to fall when the side was there to catch him. 

Now he’d made up his mind it was all about planning the presentation. Kidnapping him into the Imagination for a Saw style game to win the reveal was out; simple cards were too difficult for Remus to stick to; anything crazy would be taken less seriously or looked down on by Deceit’s many boyfriends. 

He’d have to keep thinking about that one, he decided, flinging himself over the back of the couch for movie night, dropping directly into Deceit’s lap with a giggle and beaming at him when Deceit just lifted his bowl of popcorn and put it back on top of Remus without moving him. Yeah, he’d figure something out. 


End file.
